


Headphones and Hercules

by Murkatt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules Song), I hope you like it!, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is an ass, Short & Sweet, Virgil is a little anxious baby, a little chaotic but eh, im a little scared to post this, prinxiety if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkatt/pseuds/Murkatt
Summary: Virgil barely know the other sides, he forgets something in the living room and now has to get it while trying to avoid talking to people.





	Headphones and Hercules

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! This is my first work for this fandom, criticism is appreciated!!

It was a mostly quiet evening. Dinner had passed peacefully even though his room mates could barely stand each other. Virgil had locked himself in his room for the night, he knew his room mates hated him, but it didn’t bother him that much. He was used to being the outcast. He just wanted to get his degree and run to a small town in the east, get a job and his only friends will be cats. It may be a depressing life dream but it suited him.  
Virgil opened Spotify to play music, he went to grab his headphones, but they weren’t where he left them. Shit, He panicked for a few seconds until he remembered where he left them, in the living room. Virgil decided that walking out and retrieving them was obviously not an option so he developed a plan. He would turn his music on at the lowest possible volume, have his phone lie on top of his ear which would be extremely uncomfortable (but avoiding people is worth it), then he would wait hours until all of them were asleep and sneak out to grab them. 

Perfect. 

He waited about 30 minutes and he heard no sound. This is earlier than expected, he thought. He shrugged it off but he had a very bad feeling, but he was to impatient to care. He would soon regret as he sprinted towards his headphones only to be met by Roman, Patton, and Logan sitting on the couch. They gave him a weird look, he was in an awkward running pose while having both hands on top of his sacred item. 

“Hey Virgil!” Patton stammered. Even the nicest one of the group didn’t like him, his thoughts mumbled.  
“Why don’t you sit with us?” He said gesturing to the empty spot next to him. He mumbled a response as he sat down, there was no defying Patton. He cursed at himself, he knew it was too early to come running out here. He even forgot to bring his phone so now he had to talk to people. He could feel Roman glaring at him, and Logan seemed disgusted by him. He really wish he could have a mental breakdown right now. My brain just wants me to think that, he thought. He pushed the bad thoughts away and focused on the task on hand.  
“I suggest we watch Hercules!” Roman chirped,  
“You’ve watched that movie a million times.” Logan grumbled,  
“Hercules is on Netflix?” Patton asked. 

Why me? Virgil sighed.

They have been watching Hercules for a while until Logan grabbed an item that Roman thought was unacceptable, that was when the confrontation started.  
“Logan? Is that Pepsi?” Roman asked frightened. Logan nodded his head. Roman stood up and walked to the entrance to the living room, “I can’t take it anymore, I’m leaving forever, I hate you and your horrible soda taste!” Roman shouted. Virgil scoffed and whispered mostly to himself “Well I won’t miss you, and frankly nobody else will.”  
“Excuse me? What did you just say Hot Topic?”  
“Aww you think I’m hot.” he said with a wink.  
“Why are you even angry at me? Be angry at the monster that is drinking Pepsi!”  
Roman got on one knee in front of Virgil and Patton, “Patton...and emo kid, will you join my crusade to defeat the dragon witch that has possessed Logan and is forcing him to drink that vile Pepsi?” he gallantly announced in his most dramatic voice.  
“First of all, I’m not possessed, second of all, Pepsi is good. I’m assuming you like Coke?”  
“The drug or the drink?” Virgil questioned holding back a laugh.”I believe you are trying to say Coca Cola! And yes I drink it and it is the superior soda!”  
“Patton, please pick my side on this to stop this idiot’s nonsense.” Logan deadpanned.  
“Sorry Logan, but I honestly like Root Beer.” Patton consoled. Roman fell to the ground clutching his heart, “Betrayal!” He cried. Roman than looked up at me, “VIRGIL! Pepsi or Cola?”.  
“I don’t drink soda.” he hissed.  
Everyone in the room went quiet, then erupted with chaos. Roman was shouting at him while Logan was shouting at Roman and Patton was trying to calm everyone down. That went on for a couple moments until two neighbors knocked on the door. Patton finally shushed everybody and answered the door. There were two people in the doorway, both in pajamas. One looked pissed off, the other worried. “I’m so sorry to interrupt but people are trying to sleep.” one of them rebuked. “Is everyone alright? I heard a lot of shouting.” the other said sounding extremely worried.  
“I’m sorry, we all had a little argument, but it’s under control now! I apologize for disturbing you, it won’t happen again!”

Virgil recognized that voice, the classic customer service voice. Patton must be tired of all their crap, and that takes a lot. He decided that now was a good time to leave since Logan and Roman were apologizing to Patton. He managed to slip away to his room. He then remembered why he came out there to begin with, so he reached for his headphones, but then he realized. I fucking left them out there again.  
He screamed into his pillow. That was when he heard a knock on the door, he said the usual ‘go away’ but they knocked again. He groaned and stood up and opened his bedroom door, there was Princey looking at the floor, and was red in the face. Virgil gave him a questioning look, he then said “I have paused Hercules, the best part is on and I need everybody there to see it.”

Virgil was escorted into the living room and took a seat. Logan played the movie and Patton squealed as the first notes started playing. 

If there’s a prize for rotten judgement,

Well I guess I’ve already won that,

No man is worth the aggravation,

That’s ancient history, been there, done that,

Virgil smiled, this was his favorite Disney song and he thinks Roman knows by now.  
Roman starts joining into the lyrics, and so did everyone else, including Virgil which surprised him. I guess I’m finally opening up to these idiots, he thought with a smile.


End file.
